1. This invention relates to ring binders of the type used to store sheets of paper in a manner that they may be inserted and removed from the ring binder, and particularly to such a ring binder that incorporates exchangeable covers and ring structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,079,418; 1,191,798; 3,245,411; and 4,239,411.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,418 is directed to a book holder of the type for holding a quantity of loose pages, such as in a binder. However, in this structure, the loose pages are held in place by posts that telescope into tubular sockets, in much the same way that heavy bookkeeping books are constructed. Obviously, this construction is very different from the structure described and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,798 is also directed to a binder of the type utilizing posts to support loose pages between two covers, the covers also being held together by the posts. Again, this structure is substantially different from the structure described and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,411 discloses a structure that is designed especially for the support of samples of carpets, fabrics, or wall paper, to facilitate a sales person carrying a number of such samples to a perspective customer. In this structure, the spine of the holder is formed by the overlapping members, which are held together in overlapping relationship by a channel member so that they do not pull apart when the handle is grasped and lifted. The samples are held to this structure by threaded posts that telescope into appropriate tubes. As with the preceding patents, this structure is very different from the structure described and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,411 is directed to a binder construction for loose leaf papers, and utilizes the "prong" structure common in binders of the type that compete with conventional ring binders. In this binder, the L-shaped members to which the prongs are attached, retain the papers in the binder, and the prongs are held in close position by a flexible strap which is provided with "Velcro" strips to attach the free ends of the flexible strap. It requires only a cursory examination of this structure to realize that it is substantially different from the structure described and claimed herein.
Loose-leaf ring binders of the type used by school children to store their school papers, and used in businesses to store readily accessible business records, are preferably simple in their construction and simple to operate so that they may be purchased for a relatively low cost. This is particularly true with loose-leaf ring binders utilized by children for school work since such binders are commonly substantially abused and must frequently be replaced. Additionally, again referring to loose-leaf ring binders for young people, particularly school children, and especially children from the junior high to the senior high school level, it is common practice for these school children to "customize" their binder covers with art work that may include adhesively secured pin-ups, photographs of friends, and other types of indicia which a student may wish to exchange with another student. Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is the provision of a relatively simple loose-leaf ring binder construction that enables the exchange of one or both covers from one ring binder to another.
Through use of a ring binder over time, the covers frequently become soiled or damaged to the point that they must be repaired or replaced. Replacement of conventional binders requires the replacement of the entire binder including the ring structure. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a loose-leaf ring binder that incorporates a ring structure that is readily detachable from the front and back covers associated with it, and which is readily re-attachable to different front and back and back covers.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.